A Supermarket Trip With Emmett Cullen
by twilight-is-my-drug666
Summary: Bella is left alone with Emmett and he is mysteriously excited about going to the supermarket...what could happen?... review please? Disclaimer : I own nothing.


A Supermarket Trip With Emmett Cullen

Bella's P.O.V : :

This weekend was set to be another boring and nearly unbearable weekend,Edward was hunting and Emmett was baby sitting me. I woke up to Emmett's evil grin in my face, "Bella we need to go to the supermarket, Edward forgot to get some human food." Okay, I thought to myself that's weird Edward never forgets and whenever Emmett has that look he's up to something. I sat up with a sudden head rush, great, it was boiling hot so the supermarket suddenly seemed all that more appealing. "Emmett get out while I get changed," I ordered him as I got out of bed. "Okay Bella!,I'll get the jeep ready," He said with a very evil grin which made me have second thoughts about whether I wanted to go with him or not. I got dressed in a singlet and shorts, then I made my way down the Cullen staircase to the garage where Emmett was waiting. "Bella come here," Emmett ordered me with an evil undertone. I complied to his order and walked over next to him, he seized me with his massive hands and put me in his jeep before I could object. I tried to figured out what Emmett's motive was as the jeep tore down the main road towards the local supermarket. The jeep screeched to a stop in the supermarket car park and as Emmett helped me out of it his eyes lit up like a kid's on christmas morning. "C'mon Bella hurry up let's gooo!" Emmett whined with impatience at my human speed and with saying that he scooped me up and raced in the doors with inhuman speed. "Emmett!,we are in public" I nearly screamed at him but he just laughed at me, shaking the supermarket while doing so. I forgot my anger with Emmett the second we were inside the supermarket, it was refreshingly cool compared to the over the top blistering heat outside.

Emmett's P.O.V : :

Ah sweet success, we had finally reached the inside of the supermarket. A wide grin spread across my face as I left Bella dumbfounded at the entrance. I ran at vampire speed towards the isle I was looking for, the costumes. I fished through the costumes until I reached the one that would aide my awesome plan,an army outfit. I ripped the outfit out of its packaging and put it on, then I raced off to the toy isle. AWESOME, an army gun I thought to myself as I took that out of it's packaging aswell and went off to find my ally, Bella. I found her quickly and jumped out from nowhere, she jumped and I laughed quickly handed her, her uniform and gun. Bella hesitated before I unleashed my puppy dog eyes that she couldn't resist then she suited up and my awesome game of army begun. We raced around the store causing mayhem all around, I was surprised at Bella, her being with uptight Eddy and all. I suppose forcing iced coffee down her throat made all the difference MWAHAHAHAHA. Bella hyper was truely a sight, why couldn't Rose be this much fun?. We ripped every item off its shelf as we ran around the store screaming for all the civilians to take cover as we were going to open fire. The people just looked at us like we were crazy but man this was fun. I froze in the meat isle with a shock, "Major Belly!, look at this....," I cried out in mock horror as Bells froze right next to me and picked up some bacon. "Emmy HOW COULD THEY DO THIS.....PIGS HAVE FEELINGS!!," She screamed at me before bursting into tears. I roared with anger as I pulled the trigger on my toy gun and made shooting sounds at the staff who now surrounded us. I tried to get Bells off the floor where she was now twitching and foaming at the mouth. "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE!!," I screamed at the security guards that now were advancing on us. I quickly fished out a thousand dollars,threw it at the guards,picked Bells off the ground and stole some iced coffee's before racing out the door and escaping in my jeep.

Edward's P.O.V : :

I returned from my hunting trip expecting the worst but not this. "Two teenagers broke into the local supermarket and stole army outfits and toy guns and iced coffee. They caused a thousand dollars damage" was the headline on the radio. Emmett!, I knew it had to be him because the whole time just before we left he was blocking me out. I sped up the car instantly,sooner to see what he had done to my Bella. I ripped the front door off its hinges as I read Emmett's mind. "Edward!," Esme scolded me as I'd ripped the door completely off it's hinges. "Emmett Cullen YOU'D BETTER START RUNNING!!," I bellowed as my eyes met Bella's,she was hyper,on the floor twitching in an army outfit. I raced down to Bella's side "Love,are you okay?," I asked her before taking off and shredding Emmett to pieces.

Bella's P.O.V : :

I was laying on the floor looking at all the pretty colours swirling by when I heard the voice of my angel. He was filled with anger, I tried to get up to comfort him but I just twitched so I tried again until he was down at my side asking if I was okay. I nodded and then my angel was gone, I heard awful shredding sounds in the distance and then it went black. My eyes flickered open to Edward's anger stricken face. "Emmett is never looking after you ever again," He said to me. We both broke into laughter as we heard Rosalie screaming at Emmett a few rooms away.


End file.
